


Pretty Fucking Good

by bugmadoo



Series: G*llavich Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: :)), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gallavich Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmadoo/pseuds/bugmadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey move into their first apartment together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Fucking Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for G*llavich Week 2015 Day 1: First Time

Moving was definitely more exhausting than Mickey thought it would be. Sure, he had expected it to be tiring, moving boxes of their stuff and carrying furniture up to the fifth floor of their apartment building, but Mickey was pretty sure he had never felt so bone-crushingly drained – and everybody around him knew it. Ian kept throwing him amused glances when Mickey snapped at Iggy to push the heavy couch further into the room, ( _it’s going right against this wall, douchebag, you can’t just stop two feet in front of it, come the fuck back here!_ ) or when Lip took too long to connect the fucking TV ( _robotics major, my ass_ ). Mickey had already been in a bad mood when he woke up ( _why the fuck do we need to get up so early when we’re just moving like four blocks away. When did I agree to this, Ian?_ ) and he’d only gotten worse over the course of the day. As soon as all their furniture was placed where it was supposed to be, and all their boxes were sitting around in the living room, Ian shoved a bottle of beer into each Lip and Iggy’s hands as a thank you before Mickey almost literally threw them out of their apartment.

“The fuck you looking at?” Mickey grumbled after he had closed the door and saw Ian looking at him, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a grin on his face. Mickey would complain about Ian being amused by Mickey’s bad mood if Ian’s smile hadn’t been the best thing Mickey had seen all day.

“There’s way too much grumpiness inside of you considering how tiny you are.”

“I’m not fucking tiny, what the hell man.”

“In comparison to me, you’re pretty small, Mick.” Ian’s smile grew brighter, if that was even possible, and Mickey groaned in annoyance.

“It’s just because you’re a fucking giant, and you’re not even that much taller than me, so cut the crap,” he replied, the scowl on his face even bigger than before and it was the most endearing thing Ian had ever seen.

Ian walked the few steps across their living room to Mickey, placed his hands on the sides of Mickey’s face and placed a small kiss on his forehead and then on his lips. Ian was about to pull back to suggest going to bed so Mickey could sleep his grumpiness off, but the older boy wasn’t having any of it and pulled Ian back in, deepening their kiss. Ian slowly brushed one of his hands down from the side of Mickey’s face and placed it on his shoulder where he actually felt how tense he was. Mickey’s shoulders rarely ever felt completely relaxed but after today, his muscles were even tenser than they usually were. Ian was determined to change that.

The redhead ran his tongue over Mickey’s bottom lip, feeling how soft they were and taking in the unique taste, asking Mickey to open up with the gesture. Having been together for so long, Mickey understood and he parted his lips, their tongues meeting in the middle, starting a familiar dance against each other. Pangs of red and yellow danced behind Ian’s closed eyelids and there was blinding warmth around him. Mickey never failed to heat him up no matter how cold he’d been before.

Mickey pulled back suddenly and Ian almost stumbled, not much strength in his muscles left after the exhausting day.

“We gotta inaugurate our bed,” Mickey mumbled, and Ian smiled.

“You sure you don’t just wanna go to sleep? We could always do it tomorrow.”

“We gotta do it tonight man, or it ain’t gonna count. You inaugurate things the first time that’s the whole point.”

“You sure you won’t fall asleep while I blow you?”

“No, I won’t asshole,” Mickey replied, glaring at Ian.

“I’m just asking,” Ian replied, lifting his hands in surrender.

They quickly walked across the living room into their very minimalistic bedroom. The only things inside were their two nightstands next to the naked bed and an empty wardrobe, since their clothes were still in one of the boxes in the living room. At least someone had thrown the blankets and pillows across the foot of the bed and Ian thought that was enough for now. They both would be tired enough after this to sleep anywhere, anyway.

Their hands and lips were all over each other as soon as Ian closed the door behind them, two magnets that couldn’t help but be pulled together. Thankfully, moving had warmed them up so they weren’t wearing many clothes despite the icy cold outside. Mickey’s sleeveless t-shirt and Ian’s tank top were thrown somewhere behind them and they resumed kissing as though they would die if they didn’t. Ian found that breaking away from each other was momentarily impossible and every time he tried, he got dragged back in, the pull completely irresistible just like Mickey himself. Mickey was the light and Ian was the moth, Ian thought, and he smiled into the kiss, cradling Mickey’s head softly in his hands. Ian had to admit that his metaphors weren’t up to their usual game when he and Mickey were like this, all hot and hungry for each other, but he wasn’t going to complain.

The moans Mickey let out when Ian’s tongue wandered along his jaw reminded Ian of the promise he had made and intended to keep, so he took a deep breath, broke away, and dropped to his knees before he could give into the magnetic pull that Mickey’s mouth always had on him – even when Ian wasn’t going very far. Mickey’s hands immediately attached themselves to Ian’s head, and Ian frantically tried to get Mickey out of his pants as quickly as possible. Apparently Ian wasn’t fast enough for Mickey, though, because he let go and pushed Ian’s hands off, and took a step back, undressing himself. Ian took it as his cue to get to work himself, so he stood up again and they both stared at each other while taking off their own clothes. Ian felt like Mickey was eating him whole.

Mickey was a breath quicker at discarding his clothes, so he jumped on the bed first, crawling up from the foot to the head. The view that Mickey offered made Ian’s dick twitch and a warmth rush south of his body. It almost distracted him so much that he forgot what he was doing. When Ian already let out a moan, Mickey grinned brightly and sat down, leaning against the wooden headboard of their new bed and eyeing Ian up and down. The way Mickey looked at him sent a jolt of electricity through his body, tingling at every nerve ending. When Ian’s boxers were finally off, he hurried onto the bed as well.

The grin on Mickey’s lips only widened when Ian grabbed his legs and pulled him down so that Mickey was fully lying on the bed. Ian crawled on top of Mickey, his weight resting on his elbows and knees, a grin not unlike Mickey’s own on his lips, and his eyes wide and warm. _Ian Ian Ian_ were the words stuck in Mickey’s head.

Ian leaned his head down, pressing a kiss against Mickey’s lips and automatically Mickey’s hands moved to tangle to Ian’s hair to deepen the kiss. Before he could do so, Ian had moved already, placing a soft kiss on top of Mickey’s adam’s apple. Down, the space between his collarbones, down, first the left nipple then the right, down, down, down, Mickey’s bellybutton. Further down, that place next to Mickey’s hip bone that tickled him, down, the place where his thigh met his pelvis and finally a kiss to the base of Mickey’s cock and tiny feather-light kiss up, up, up until Ian reached the slit at the top, covering as much skin with pecks as he could on the way up.

Mickey was gasping, hardening and moaning under Ian’s touch, the anticipation building inside of him, making him squirm, and when Ian had reached his dick, Mickey’s hands were where they liked to be best, feeling the soft strands of red hair between his fingers.

Ian locked his eyes with Mickey as the redhead darted out his tongue and licked a firm stripe over the underside of Mickey’s dick and both their breaths hitched.

“Remember not to fall asleep,” Ian remarked, raising his right eyebrow, a mischievous grin on his face.

“You’re such a fucking cocky –” Ian would never find out what Mickey thought he was because the rest of his sentence turned into a heavy moan as Ian circled his tongue around the head of Mickey’s cock and started sucking hard.

Mickey’s eyes widened in surprise and his torso shot up at the sudden pleasure shooting up inside of him and Ian couldn’t help but pull off and let out the smallest of laughs when he saw Mickey’s face.

“You’re such a dick, you know that?” Mickey said, leaning up on his elbows, looking at Ian with his eyebrows raised and trying his best to conceal that his breathing pattern was already a little ragged.

Ian couldn’t resist and crawled up Mickey’s torso, lay down on top of him, and kissed him. Mickey’s mouth had always been the best outlet for instances like this where Ian’s affection for Mickey seemed to boil over inside of him, so Ian pressed lots of loud kisses against Mickey’s lips. They were alone in their own apartment, nobody near to yell at them to keep it down, so Ian was going to make it count.

“Uh huh, and you like it,” Ian finally answered Mickey’s question between kisses.

Ian knew he was right, but Mickey wasn’t about to confirm this when the answer was so obvious, so he just surged up and pressed their lips together again. He asked himself how Ian’s kisses always filled Mickey with electricity, sending little shocks down every one of his nerve endings, sizzling under his skin. Mickey was pretty sure that he would never get used to feeling this way. He reveled in it, and made himself aware of how exactly his body felt and committed it to memory.

“You’re a giant dork, by the way,” Mickey remarked, his lips brushing against Ian’s while he spoke.

“You’re a giant dork. Who you signed a lease with, _by the way_ ,” Ian said, grinning so hard that Mickey pulled his head back a little so he could get a full view of it. Yeah, Ian was his giant dork and he was also pretty adorable. Dick.

They were kissing again and it was one of the desperate ones where teeth collide and breathing gets really hard. Their bodies were fully pressed against each other, skin on skin, Mickey’s hands in Ian’s hair and Ian drowning in Mickey’s scent. Ian moved his hand, brushing it along Mickey’s side and somehow managed to sneak his hand between the mattress and Mickey, grabbing Mickey’s ass cheek despite the weight of both their bodies pressing down on it. Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth, the vibration tingling their lips, and started moving his hips against Ian’s.

The movement made their cocks brush together, and the tingling of their lips was more intense this time around when they both moaned. Mickey tightened his grip on Ian’s hair for a hot second before he remembered himself and eased his hold. Ian would have told him that he didn’t mind but his mouth was unable to disconnect from Mickey’s so their lips and tongues kept moving against each other, communicating this way instead. Mickey moved his hands from being tangled in Ian’s hair to the sides of Ian’s face and just held him, thumbs rubbing smoothly over Ian’s cheeks. Ian was still amazed by how soft Mickey’s hands felt and how gentle they could be when they looked anything but. Most people who saw Mickey for the first time thought Mickey’s harsh exterior mirrored his interior, but Ian knew better. Now that Ian thought about it, Mickey’s entire being was like this, and warmth spread through him because he was one of the selected few who were allowed to see this part of Mickey.

Ian broke the kiss, rested his head on Mickey’s, gathering his breath for a minute. He pulled himself up on this knees and elbows again, Mickey whining at the loss, feeling too cold without Ian touching him everywhere.

“Let me finish what I started,” Ian said, his hand brushing from Mickey’s chest down, down, down, to wrap around his cock, gathering the precome on the palm of his hand and stroking Mickey slowly and firmly.

“You don’t plan on fucking me?” Mickey asked, his voice a slightly higher pitch than normal, cocking one eyebrow.

“I didn’t mean _finish_ finish.” The smirk on Ian’s face made the anticipation rush through Mickey again, flowing into his veins and reaching every single part of him.

Ian crawled backwards slowly, away from the tempting mouth, down, down, until his face was positioned in front of Mickey’s fully hard cock. Ian grew very eager at the sight and without much thought he got back to blowing Mickey like he had promised to, this time without any interruptions. Ian swallowed as much of Mickey’s cock as he could and fisted the rest of it in his hand before sucking and Mickey let out another string of curse words, his voice desperate.

Ian wasted no time with making Mickey feel as good as possible as he bobbed his head up and down Mickey’s dick, swirling his tongue over the smooth head and sucking hard, his own cheeks hollowing. Mickey’s hands gripped hard at Ian’s hair this time, urging him on and on, always more, while Ian reveled in the feeling of Mickey heavy in his mouth and the sweet and salty taste exploding on his tongue. Moans left Mickey’s throat, each one a different pitch and volume, and Ian thought that he may never have learned to play an instrument as a kid but Mickey might as well count as one, considering the sounds he knew how to draw from him.

The sight of Mickey throwing his head back in pleasure, his skin flushed and his fingers twisting in Ian’s hair, was just as intoxicating as a cocktail that went directly into Ian’s veins and made his head feel a little lighter. He held Mickey’s hips down, preventing him from thrusting into Ian’s mouth, and Ian sucked firmly, working his tongue along in spiraling patterns. Ian went a step further and hummed deeply around Mickey, the vibrations of it sending a jolt of electricity up Mickey’s spine and down his dick. His back arched off the mattress, and he hissed a sharp fuck in the process. Ian just kept going, making Mickey gasp for air while cursing and muttering Ian’s name over and over.

When Ian felt Mickey’s leg twitching against the side of his torso, he pulled off. Mickey whined at the loss of sensation but quickly stopped protesting when Ian’s lips landed on his. They melted against each other, their kiss hotter and more frantic than their previous ones and Mickey darted his tongue into Ian’s mouth, tasting himself. Mickey almost purred, the combination of Ian and himself was a taste he would never get tired of, as weird as it may sound.

Ian pulled away, quickly grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand (he didn’t know why it was already there but had the suspicion Mickey had taken care of that, instead of putting the bedsheets on), and quickly spread it on the fingers of his right hand. He reached down and one finger entered Mickey slowly while Ian place open mouthed kisses along Mickey’s jaw, down, down his throat and he sucked a hickey into the curve of Mickey’s shoulder. Ian started fingering him and Mickey keenly moved his hips in rhythm with Ian’s finger, fucking himself on it. Mickey whined and kissed Ian’s cheek and Ian took the hint, adding another finger.

His digits worked in and out, twisting and turning, stretching and scissoring. When Mickey moaned loudly, Ian curved his fingers right at the same spot and he was rewarded with another loud moan and the feeling of Mickey shuddering under him. It made a smile creep up on Ian’s face again and he abandoned the skin of Mickey’s shoulder he was sucking on in favor of Mickey’s mouth and their tongues tangled together, warm, wet, and tingly.

“You good?” Ian asked, breathing heavily and his fingers stilling their movement.

“Better than good,” Mickey answered, nuzzling his nose against Ian’s and it was all the confirmation Ian needed.

He took the bottle of lube again and slicked himself up before spreading some more on Mickey. The more the better applied to lube more than anything else where Ian was concerned. Ian looked at Mickey’s face, throwing the plastic bottle somewhere to the side where they would have to look for it later ( _what the hell Ian, I’m sick of having to crawl under the bed all the time to get the lube just because your ass is too lazy to put it back_ ), and placed a kiss on Mickey’s forehead.

They locked eyes when Ian grabbed his cock and started pushing into Mickey slowly. Ian searched his face for any sign of discomfort but Mickey showed none so Ian kept pushing in steadily. Mickey’s eyes only widened in pleasure and his grip on Ian’s shoulders tightened, his nails leaving dents on Ian’s skin and Mickey leaned up to kiss them. When Ian bottomed out, they both exhaled harshly, their breath becoming quicker. There never was enough oxygen in the world when they were this close to each other.

There were no movements between them for a while except the one of their lips against each other, Ian’s tongue darting out first and inviting Mickey to do the same. It was a slightly strange feeling to have Ian inside of him without moving for a while and Mickey wiggled his hips a little to make Ian understand to get a fucking move on. Ian smiled into their kiss but didn’t move. Mickey let out a whine of annoyance and moved his hips again.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this. Move, for fuck’s sake,” Mickey rasped out.

“All day, huh?” Ian asked and there was that thousand-watt grin on his face again.

“Yes, so get moving, I’m good.” Mickey replied, his voice breathy and he tilted his pelvis.

That seemed to be all Ian wanted and he drew his hips back and started moving. They were in synch, Mickey meeting Ian in his thrusts, their kiss drowning their breaths out, their eyelashes fluttering against each other. There was not a single inch between them, no space deprived of the feeling of being touched and cared for. In out, in out, in out, Ian thrust into Mickey and their kiss only ever breaking to get fresh air into their lungs.

Their pace was slower than it usually was, and Mickey would have told Ian to hurry up if this wasn’t the sweetest torture ever and Mickey simply just enjoyed it. Yes, it would take him longer to come this way and reach that place of white bliss but staying like this – with Ian inside him and around him and everywhere else – was Mickey’s favorite place on earth and if going slow prolonged it than Mickey really didn’t have anything to complain about. In contrary. This didn’t feel as hot as it usually did but it was _warm_ and _tingly_ and _Ian_ and it was … perfect.

Mickey’s hitched up his legs more so he could wrap them around Ian better, and he cried out when the change of angle allowed Ian to hit his prostate. Ian inside of him felt good as it was, but Ian hitting his prostate was another level of thrill and excitement and his lungs felt like they were expanding so much that he couldn’t draw in another breath of air. He managed though after another one of Ian’s thrust against his prostate but his breathing remained ragged in the best possible way.

Mickey felt the familiar tension coil in his abdomen, the warmth of it turning into a heat over time and driving him further and further towards the edge of bliss. Mickey wanted to chase it, chase the fire and burn up but now yet, not yet.

“Fuck,” Ian muttered, “you close?” His breath was shallow and fast and Mickey knew he was asking because he was close himself.

“Yeah,” Mickey answered, more breath than anything else, but Ian still understood.

Ian kept hitting Mickey’s prostate with every other thrust, their skin growing sweaty against each other while their lips stayed connected as much as possible, conveying feelings they couldn’t voice right now.

Ian snaked his hand between their bodies and started stroking Mickey’s cock with a firm fist. Mickey almost whined at the contact with the sensitive skin and it only took a few strokes for Mickey to reach the edge, hot white spurts of come landing on both of them. Ian followed only a few thrusts later, his loud groan tumbling into Mickey’s mouth.

The kiss they exchanged then was sweet, sweeter than anything Mickey had ever had before and he could almost taste it on his tongue. Eventually they pulled away from each other, needing time to remember how to breathe, and Ian rolled off of Mickey, their hands touching and resting against the other.

Their breaths and heartbeats calmed down slowly while they were lying next to each other, taking in their surroundings and the fact that this was their apartment. Mickey huffed out a laugh all of a sudden and then another. Soon enough, he was full on laughing and Ian turned on his side facing Mickey, curiously studying his face. Ian was trying to figure out which joke he’d missed that had Mickey in stitches but his mind came up empty.

“What?” Ian finally asked, a grin on his own face because Mickey’s laugh had always been contagious.

“This is just … weird,” Mickey answered after a few seconds, staring at the ceiling and putting his arm behind his head.

“What’s weird?” Ian was concerned, trying to find the answer to his question in the lines of Mickey’s face.

“This. Us. In here,” Mickey said, wildly gesticulating with his hand.

Ian was silent for a moment. “Are you getting cold feet?”

At that, Mickey finally turned too, seeing the concern on Ian’s face and feeling slightly guilty for it. Mickey had never been too good with translating things into words which caused the same expression to appear on Ian’s face way too often.

“No, Ian. Fuck no. Especially not if getting our own place means fucking like that.” Ian smiled and Mickey wasn’t sure if he was having hallucinations or if his own heart really just skipped a beat.

“I just – it’s weird because I never thought this was something I would want, let alone could want. You know how I fucking grew up I – I never thought I could have this. This is weird because it doesn’t seem real, you know?”

Mickey paused a little when Ian gripped his hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on top of Mickey’s hand.

“I mean, shit, we don’t even have to put on clothes anymore to go grab food from the kitchen between fucking.” Mickey said, a smile on his lips.

“That’s pretty great, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, pretty fucking great.”

Although there barely was any space between them, Ian felt like the small gap felt too wrong and cold, so he scooted over their bed and placed his lips on Mickey’s.  Ian sucked on Mickey’s bottom lip and Mickey understood the silent plea to let Ian in. Their tongues met and Mickey asked himself how this could still feel so good while simultaneously hoping that kissing Ian would never stop feeling this way.

Ian wrapped Mickey in a strong embrace and pressed them together as close as possible and Mickey was glad because they were both here, here, here.

“I’m so glad you’re here with me,” Ian whispered in Mickey’s ear. The words hovering between them, like a secret that they’d both promised to keep and that bound them together. Mickey’s arms around Ian tightened and Ian continued. “You make me so happy, Mick, I never want to spend a single day without you, I’m so proud of you, I love you.”

Ian’s words made Mickey’s heart constrict, the feeling of it rising from his chest up his throat, settling there and stopping his breath. Mickey clenched his eyes shut, never really getting used to the onslaught of feelings that Ian could evoke in him. He took a deep breath and they were so close that all Mickey could smell was Ian.

“I love you too,” Mickey said, his voice raspy.

“Let’s just stay here forever.”

Mickey chuckled. “Sounds good.”

Ian brushed his hand down Mickey’s back before he replied, “pretty fucking good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks to Vera for betaing and to Fran for being my personal writing cheerleader for the entire week <3  
> [caputdraconis.tumblr.com](http://caputdraconis.tumblr.com)


End file.
